Automotive starter alternators are well known and employ a power supply which contains a three phase bridge made of MOSgated devices such as power MOSFETs and/or IGBTs. The gates of these MOSGATED devices are suitably controlled by various control circuits, under the influence of a motor drive controller. Until now, the controls for the MOSgated devices have included numerous segregated circuit assemblies, many of which are implemented on separate Printed Circuit Boards (PCBs) in separate wire harnesses.